Kitty Kitten
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: It's Kitty's turn to be turned into a baby. Dudley has to find a way to turn her back (request)
1. Kitty into Kitten

**Hey guys! I'm SUPER sorry for the long wait! My breakup was the worst! I couldn't do anything! But now I don't really care about it. I'm still hurt, but I not cry all day! :) Enjoy! This is a request too!**

It was a nice wonderful day. The sun was out! But then it got blocked by the clouds! Today was a (stupid) Monday! There was couple still in bed. A dog woke up. His name is Dudley Puppy! He sat up, but fell back down. He didn't want to get up. But something always woke him up!

"Kitty?... Kitty wake up baby." Dudley said poking her.

Kitty is Dudley's wife! They are happy together. (Aww true love!) Kitty woke up, and smiled up at him. She got out of him. Right away, Dudley began to laugh his head off.

"What are you laughing at?" Kitty asked.

"Your... Hair is so...Mess up!" Dudley said trying not to laugh.

Kitty ran into the bathroom, and saw her hair. It looked like there were snakes in her hair. When Kitty looked at Dudley, he stopped and froze. Kitty knew what he was doing. Kitty rolled her eyes, and shut the bathroom door. She opened the door again, and was ready for work.

"Get dressed Dudley.. Or we will be late."

"Alright, alright."

Dudley got ready and they left for work. The next few days were just the same.

One night, Dudley and Kitty watched a movie together. They cuddled close to each other. But soon it was over. Kitty fell asleep on Dudley. He smiled and turned off the tv, and played with her hair. Soon he fell asleep. The lights went out.

Kitty woke up to a weird sound. She check the time and it was midnight. She saw that Dudley and her fell asleep on the couch. She turned back on the lights, which woke Dudley up.

"Shut the lights off, mom!"

"Dudley. Wake up."

Dudley woke up, and looked at Kitty. They got ready for bed. They crawled into bed, and kissed each other goodnight.

"I love you Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They hit the lights, and fell right back to sleep.

Dudley woke up first the next morning. He yawned, and turned on his side toward Kitty. He didn't see her in bed though. The covers must have covered her whole body...and head. Dudley pulled the covers off of Kitty.

"Kitty! What the hell happened to you!?"

Kitty got turned into a baby! She began to cry, and Dudley didn't know what to do anymore!


	2. Just Try

**Hey guys! Super SORRY that this took forever... I was in AZ for a week, and couldn't find any time. But yea, my break up is hurting me a lot, and then my aunt's dog, Cinders, will be gone tomorrow. 7-22-2013. :(**

Dudley was holding Kitty, who is now a baby. Kitty was wearing her shirt, and it covered her whole body. She was crying loud, and Dudley couldn't really think anymore.

"Kitty! Please stop Dudley." Dudley said hugging her.

Kitty stopped crying, cause she knew Dudley would always be with her. She hugged Dudley back. Dudley set her down, once she stopped crying. Dudley was in their closet trying to find small clothes for Kitty. He couldn't find anything, so he just ripped some clothes up.

"Dudley! Stop it!" Said a voice.

Dudley stopped what he was doing. He looked at Kitty, who was looking at him.

"Did you just talk, Kitty?"

"Yea, I guess... And stop tripping our clothes up!"

"I was trying to find some small clothes for you."

"Go to the store! And go get Keswick!"

Dudley rolled his eyes. He picked up Kitty and they walked out to the door. But then they came back, cause Dudley had to put his clothes on. Soon they got to tuff. Dudley ran over to Keswick and showed him Kitty.

"What h-h-happened to her?"

"I don't know! That's why I came to you." Dudley said.

Keswick took Kitty. She began to cry again, and she wanted Dudley to hold. They went into the lab and did some tests. Then came the last test. The blood test. Kitty didn't cry at all through out the tests. Dudley knew she was brave.

"Good job Kitty." Dudley said picking her up.

"Thanks! I'm always tuff."

It would be a while before Keswick would know the answers. So Dudley and Kitty went by and bought some clothes. Dudley hated doing this, but while they were shopping he was also thinking. Kitty knew that he was thinking.

"Dudley?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"What are thinking about?"

"N-nothing important." Dudley said focusing on clothes.

"You were thinking about buying clothes for when we have a kid."

Dudley knew Kitty was right. He looked at Kitty and smiled. She smiled back at him. Kitty knew this was hard on Dudley, knowing that his true love couldn't do anything to him for awhile. They got back to tuff. Keswick told them everything. But there is a sad part.

"You don't know who it is!?" Kitty screamed.

"Not yet..." Keswick said.

Kitty began to cry. Dudley and Keswick covered their ears from her crying. Soon, Dudley calmed her down and she was getting tired. It was the end of the day too. Kitty was on the floor just playing, while Dudley and Keswick talked. They finished talking, and Dudley walked over to Kitty.

"Ready to go home Kitty?"

"No..."

"What!? Why not?" Dudley asked reaching his arms out to hold her.

Kitty used her claws and almost cut Dudley's hand.

"Watch it Kitty! You almost got me." Dudley said.

"Sorry... But you know how I'm a baby now?" Kitty whispered

"Yea... I think we got that part." Dudley whispered back.

"I don't know how to use the bathroom and... I just went on the floor..."

Dudley looked away from Kitty. He sighed and looked back at Kitty. He picked Kitty up, and cleaned up the mess. Kitty had to change her clothes, but they were in the car. They got in the car, and Dudley got a new pair of clothes for Kitty.

"Alright, Kitty. Clothes off."

"I can't take them off! You're gonna have to help me."

"Really?...Do I have to?"

Kitty gave him a look. Dudley sighed and took the clothes off of Kitty. Dudley put a new shirt on Kitty. Half was done. Dudley laid Kitty down, and began to pull her shorts down, but Kitty stopped him.

"What now, Kitty?"

"That's my... Um... You know."

"Kitty... I've seen you without any clothes on before."

"Yea! But that's when I'm grown up!"

"It's the same Kitty! Beside, this won't change how I feel about you."

That made Kitty feel a little better. Soon they were back in the apartment. Dudley fed Kitty some milk and they went to sleep. Being a parent was hard work, but he had to do his best for Kitty.


	3. Getting Used to This

**Hey! Sorry for another long wait. :( I was playing Banjo-Tooie (Nintendo 64) for 28 hours. I FINALLY WON IT! Take that witch! Plus, I'm think I'm over my ex... Like 90% over him. Anyways Enjoy the story!**

It's been a few weeks later. This week was Kitty's birthday! But since she was still a baby, she couldn't really do anything. It was morning, only it was dark and grey outside. Dudley woke up to what sounded like hale. Soon, he began to hear Kitty crying.

"Sh**... Is it raining?" Dudley whispered.

Dudley got up and picked up Kitty. Dudley whipped her tears away. The noise must have scared her. Anyways, they walked out and looked out the window.

"Dang it... We still have to go to work." Dudley said looking down at Kitty.

"You know what I just thought of Dudley?"

"What?"

"My mom... Did you tell what happened to me?"

"I thought you did!"

"It's fine... Just hurry up, we have to leave."

Dudley took a shower and got dressed. He got Kitty dressed and they headed out to work.

Once they got to work, Dudley put Kitty on his desk, while he did some paper work. Hours went by. Kitty was getting bored and tired. Dudley saw that Kitty was getting tired. He picked her up, and put her into a room. He got her a blaket and she went to sleep.

"Agent Puppy!"

"Yes Chief?" Dudley said closing the door.

The Chief told Dudley to wait in his office. Soon Keswick and the Chief walked in. Dudley and Keswick sat down while the Chief talked.

"Keswick has some good news!" The Chief said.

"Really!? What is it Keswick!?" Dudley said jumping up and down.

"Kitty got hit with a gun that made her l-l-little." Keswick said.

"By who!?" The Chief and Dudley asked.

"Bird Brain... I think.." Keswick said.

They talked for a while. Soon Dudley and Kitty went home. Dudley fed her and told her the good news. Kitty was so happy to finally know who did this to her. They were watching tv once Dudley told her that. Kitty got up and crawled toward the front door.

"Where are you going Kitty?"

"I'm gonna fight Bird Brain!"

Dudley picked her up, but she tried to get away, but nothing worked.

"Time for bed, Kitty."

"Fine..."

Dudley put Kitty to sleep, and he went to bed. But Kitty couldn't stop thinking about Bird Brain. Why would he do this to her?


	4. Beaten Up

**Guys! I am totally 100% over my STUPID ex! MWAHAHAH! I FEEL SO HAPPY, AND MORE OUT-GOING! hahahaha! I'M ALL BETTER NOW! I don't need you in my life! FIRETRUCK YOU! I don't need him anymore!**

Morning time came. Dudley woke up, and looked out at Kitty. His eyes got big, and he screamed. Kitty was gone! Dudley checked all the around the house. He saw a note though. Dudley read it, but then his hands turned into a fist.

Dudley got in the car and drove. The good thing is no cops stopped him. He stopped his car, and kicked down some green doors.

"Hold it right there Bird Brain!" Dudley yelled.

Dudley saw him holding Kitty by the neck. Kitty was trying to get away, but she couldn't do anything.

"Dudley! Get out, I can fight him on my own!" Kitty said.

Dudley stood up, and crossed his arms. Bird Brain just laughed and put her in a cage.

"Let her go!" Dudley said grabbing his blaster.

"Never!" Bird Brain yelled.

Bird Brain ran away, and hid in a room. Dudley ran over to Kitty, and he unlock the cage. Kitty crawled her way out, and Dudley grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh Kitty! Thank god you are alive!"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a baby. He could have killed you."

"He didn't take me Dudley. I came here."

Dudley couldn't believe what he just heard. Kitty must have wrote the note too.

"Wait... How in the hell did you get here?" Dudley asked her.

"I just walked."

"Really?"

"Well he found when I was half way there."

Dudley began to walk out with Kitty. Until he tripped over something, and a gun went off. Kitty fell on the floor, and she saw what happened to Dudley. His whole body was frozen. He could only move his head. Bird Brain came back out, and held Kitty.

"Should have watched where you were walking." Bird Brain said putting Kitty back in the cage.

Bird Brain hooked a chain to her cage. The cage was off the floor now, and hanging from a pool of lava. Dudley couldn't look at this. But the bird Brain moved Dudley closer, so he could see better.

"Would you stop pushing me closer!" Dudley yelled.

"No! You need to see this."

Dudley rolled his eyes. Bird Brain pushed a button and the cage slowly moved down. Dudley tried to break free. Bird Brain began to laugh, but then he stopped when he got punch. Dudley broke free.

"God that was so cold!" Dudley said kicking the ice.

"Yea... You're gonna clean that up."

Dudley picked up some ice and began to throw it at him. But Dudley missed and the ice hit the button, and it made the cage drop faster. Dudley ran and jumped and caught the cage. Kitty was holding on to the bars. Her hair was a mess.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"I'm fine. Now go beat him. You can do it!"

They both smiled at each other. Dudley began to beat him up. Kitty was cheering him on. Soon, Bird Brain was knocked out. Dudley grabbed a blaster, and hand cuffed Bird brain. Dudley put Bird Brain on the car, and then he went back for Kitty. He picked up Kitty and they began to walk out.

"Would you stop swinging that blaster around Dudley?" Kitty said seeing Dudley was swinging it around.

"It's just a blaster... Kinda looks funny to me." Dudley said looking at him.

But then, Dudley tripped over the same stop. Kitty fell in the air, and Dudley hit the floor. They blaster hit the floor, and hit Kitty. There was flash, and Dudley opened his eyes. He couldn't see Kitty. But then she fell on the ground.

"Kitty! You're all grown up!" Dudley yelled.

"I am! Oh this is purrfect!"

They both got up and hugged each other. They got in the car, and put Bird Brain in jail. The Chief and Keswick were at the jail, once the found out about him.

"It's good to have you back agent Katswell." The Chief said.

"It's good to be back." Kitty said with a smile.

They all went home. Dudley and Kitty went to bed. They kissed each other and fell fast asleep.


End file.
